Max Mordon
Maximillian "Max" Mordon is the main antagonist of the 2012 computer-animated Spanish film Tad, the Lost Explorer. He appears to be an archaeological explorer, but later turns out to actually be a mercenary who seeks to find the Idol of Paititi in order to gain immortality. He was voiced by Pep Anton Muñoz in the Spanish version, and by in the English dubbed version. Appearence Max Mordon is a tall man with dark brown hair, blue eyes, with green cargo pants and a white safari shirt with a brown ascot. History Max Mordon is idolized by the hero, Tad Stones, a brickmason who dreams of being an adventurous explorer like him. Mordon is also dating Sara Lavrof, who joins Tad in his adventure to retrieve the lost idol of Paititi, which is being hunted by the evil Odysseus Inc. (led by the pursuing Kopponen). In the scientific community, however, Mordon is regarded a joke and a bad-taste one, with real archaeologists like Tad's friend Prof. Humbert and Sara's father Prof. Lavrof both showing little respect for Mordon's recklessness and the fact that he seems to be more concerned with cultivating his celebrity image than doing actual archaeology of any kind. Later, Mordon is revealed as being much more than a narcissist: he is actually an evil man who is working alongside the Odysseus Corp. to get his hands on the idol, in hopes of achieving eternal life. To do that he kidnaps his bride's father (as Lavrof is the only one who can translate the ruins) and pretends to be kidnapped as well to conceal his real goals. During the journey, Tad learns about Max's true nature and the latter secretly ordered his men to kill him and Freddy. Tad later exposes Max's true intentions to Sara. Max informs Sara to dismiss Tad. Max then exposes that Tad is not a professor as he claimed but a bricklayer. But Max also unintentionally reveals his own true nature to Sara, causing her to realize that Max is the mastermind behind the evil operation, kidnapped her father, and tried to kill Tad and Freddy. Sara slaps Max in the face, furiously calling off their engagement. Max nonetheless holds Sara and Tad at gunpoint as he orders his goons to move on. As the group travels through the temple, several of the booby-traps were activated, causing Max to lose Kopponen and all of his remaining men. However, Max actually manages to get the idol and is about to receive immortality. Though it would seem that Max has finally succeeded in his goal to become immortal, it turns out that the statue only grants immortality to those who hold it by turning them into mummies obligated to guard the idol as a price. As a result, Max is transformed into a living mummy, much to his horror. Upset by this turn of events, Max demanded that there must be an antidote to revolve the curse, only to learn in horror that Professor Lavrof told him there is no antidote. Tad then glares at Max, then grabs him by the throat after being called Toad, bringing him to the mummy council. The other mummies of Paititi then arrive to take Mordon to a prison in their hidden city, dragging him to the darkest cell to eternal jail as punishment for his actions. As he is being dragged away, Max cries out in agony over his sealed fate while demanding that he be released, even asking to contact his agent as he appears on TV. Max Mordon is currently imprisoned by the mummies, and it can be assumed that he serves a life sentence for all eternity in the mummies' prison. Quotes Gallery Images Max Mordon explorer.jpg|"Max Mordon on the case!" Sara Lavrof with Max Mordon.jpg|Mordon with Sara Lavrof Max Mordon's menacing stare.jpg|A foreshadowing of Max Mordon's true nature Professor_and_Max_Mordon_supervising_the_digging_in_the_desert.png|Mordon and Professor Lavrof supervising the digging in the desert Max_bslaped_by_Sara_.png|Sara slaps Max in the face for the true mercenary he is. Tad_&_Sara_realizing_Max_Mordon's_betrayal.png|Tad and Sara realizing the true mercenary traitor Max Mordon is. Tad_Stones_vs._Max_Mordon.png|Tad Stones vs. Max Mordon Max Mordon grabs the immortality idol.png|"Too bad, Toad! LOSER!" Max Mordon Mummified.jpg|Max Mordon mummified Tad_grabs_Mummy_Max_by_the_neck.png|Tad snatches Max by the throat to bring him to the Mummy council. Max Mordon dragged away by the mummy council.jpg|Max Mordon screams in defeat as he is dragged away by the mummy council for his evil actions. Videos Rare Villain Defeats Max Mordon|Max Mordon's defeat Trivia *When it's thought that Max Mordon misspelled Tad's name by calling him "Toad", it's more likely an insult, considering the last scene he calls Tad "Toad" when he's a mummy. Also, Max called him that several times in the film, so he also likely knew Tad's real name as well as "Toad" being an insult. *It's never explained what happens with Max's program following his incarceration at Pahititi, but it can be deduced that it was cancelled after his mysterious dissapearance or that it got a new host. *Max Mordon seems to be a parody of both René Belloq and Walter Donovan, the main antagonists of Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, the first and third films of the Indiana Jones film series (which Tad, the Lost Explorer parodies): like Belloq, Mordon is a mercenary, is disregarded in the scientific community and allies with seek-artifacts organizations; and like Donovan, Mordon seeks to achieve eternal life and is interested on one of the protagonists' father, who was a renowned archaeologist (though unlike Donovan, Max actually achieved eternal life, but not as he expected). *Although he is the main antagonist of the first film of the series, he is much less evil than his successor, Jack Rackham. *Although he is stated to be serving an eternal life sentence in the prison of Pahititi at the end of the first film, Mordon is nowhere to be seen when the Mummy gets thrown into prison for returning from his exile at the credits scene of Tad, the Lost Explorer and the Secret of King Midas. However, considering that the Mummy's cell wasn't the darkest and had a window that provided daylight, it can be deduced that Max is imprisoned in another cell, the darkest, as the Mummy said in the first film. Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mercenaries Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Traitor Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Category:Mummies Category:Leader Category:Egotist Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Graverobbers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Conspirators Category:Undead Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Monsters Category:Malefactors Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mutated Category:Trickster Category:Weaklings Category:Oppressors Category:Master Orator Category:Hypocrites Category:Wealthy Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Master of Hero Category:Torturer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Dimwits